Counterpart
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: Honestly, Cloud could never decide which he loved more, fighting Sephiroth or fucking him. But what did it matter, when he could have both anyway?


**A/N:** Secret Santa fic for the splendiferous lettersfromthegreenroom on Tumblr! Thank you for the great prompt, I am always happy for an excuse to write Sefikura smut. ;3

This started out in normal linear format, but... it was getting too clunky and bogged down trying to move from fight scene to sex scene. So I scrapped that version the day before I need to have something finished and restarted with this. :D Experimental parallel format thing idk.

Set in Dissidia universe, probably around the start of Duodecium I guess. It's been a while, I can't remember exactly how the timeline works. Not that it really matters for a smol smut fic anyway.

* * *

For one fraction of a second, Sephiroth's grip tightened around Cloud's throat. There was the creak of leather, bruises blossoming beneath the fingers that dug into the side of his neck. Cloud grimaced, but pushed forward, swinging the Buster Sword up so Sephiroth had no choice but to break his hold and get out of the way.

He was smirking. Cloud took a shuddering breath, falling back into a defensive stance, but Sephiroth was already there, taking a fistful of Cloud's top and throwing him back into the concrete pillar.

Masamune sang, but Cloud had already rolled onto his feet. The blade passed by just an inch from him.

There was just the tiniest of openings; Cloud span the Buster Sword into a reverse hold and sliced downwards from the left. Masamune was there to block it, and the screeching clash of metal reverberated through the air.

* * *

 _For one fraction of a second, Sephiroth's grip tightened around Cloud's throat. The bed creaked beneath them as Cloud squirmed,digging his grip into Sephiroth's wrist. He arched up, lifting his hips and twisting until Sephiroth was forced from his position straddling Cloud._

 _He was still smirking, though. Cloud gave a wry smile too, then narrowed his eyes, playfully shoving Sephiroth down. The look he got in return was a pure challenge._

 _Sephiroth took two handfuls of Cloud's knit top and lifted him, throwing him bodily back onto the bed. It bounced alarmingly with the sudden weight._

 _Cloud was not one to give up without a fight; he grabbed Sephiroth's wrist and pulled him down as well, laughing. Their lips met in a moment of brief, heated contact._

* * *

Cloud's blood sang in his veins, even as he grunted and shoved Sephiroth away. The moment the pressure eased – the moment the Buster Sword was freed from the tight block he'd been forced into – Cloud flipped backwards onto one of the myriad rocky outcrops littering the wasteland.

"Running away, Cloud?" Sephiroth said. Cloud could see the amusement in those mako-bright eyes even across the distance.

The corner of Cloud's mouth pulled up, just slightly. "As if."

He readjusted his stance and his grip, then dove back in with an overhead strike, using the higher ground to his advantage. Sephiroth leapt to meet him in midair.

It was exhilarating, fighting Sephiroth. Even though there were a thousand other battles Cloud could have fought – the ones he was _meant_ to fight, against the warriors of Cosmos, or sparring with any other of Chaos' forces – none of them could ever compare to Sephiroth.

* * *

 _Cloud's blood sang in his veins, his breathing coming harder. Sephiroth's touch felt electric as it skimmed across Cloud's hipbone. His fingers toyed with Cloud's fly._

 _Cloud had one arm wrapped tightly around Sephiroth's shoulders, holding them together, while his other hand was mirroring Sephiroth's actions._

 _"Your trousers are ridiculous," Cloud complained, trying to peel the leather off single-handedly._

 _"Giving up already, Cloud?" Sephiroth chuckled._

 _"As if!" He shoved Sephiroth down onto the covers and straddled his thighs, both hands free now._

 _Sephiroth leaned back, hands behind his head, amused and willing to watch Cloud struggle for the time being. Although it was hardly a chore, getting to undress him. Sephiroth was powerful, gorgeous… and all that black leather was the fucking sexiest thing, even it was hell to get off. Cloud could feel Sephiroth's eyes on him, mako-bright and dark with the desire, and it was the most exhilarating thing._

* * *

His memories had been sealed when he was summoned to this world, the same as everyone else. Cloud's only recollections came in flashes of images and emotions. A city of neon lights and grime in the corners; drowning in the same mako-green as Sephiroth's eyes; firelight and the sickly crackle of burning wood; flowers growing in a ruined church.

Cloud didn't remember what he was to Sephiroth, or what Sephiroth was to him. But he knew him; he knew this.

They fought like it was the most natural thing in the world, with such fluency and skill that it felt like almost like a dance. Intense, deadly, beautiful. Cloud could go all out, completely cut loose, and Sephiroth would be there to match him every step of the way.

He made a diagonal strike down; reverse across the middle; rotate to give the momentum for a powerful downwards strike. It flowed so perfectly, the muscle memory directing the actions with pin-point precision.

To anyone else their swords were nothing more than a blur of metal. It looked for all the world as though they truly intended to murder each other.

Sephiroth met the first two blows, actually having to utilise some effort to deflect the final one.

He gave Cloud an approving nod. "Impressive."

Cloud flashed Sephiroth a smile, then launched into Omnislash.

* * *

 _Cloud didn't remember what he was to Sephiroth, but he knew this was far from the first time they had been together like this. It was so intimately familiar, yet exhilaratingly new at the same time._

 _It felt like the most natural thing in the world to have their bodies pressed up against each other like they could become one, skin to flushed skin. Their lips met in a series of searing, heated kisses, breaking apart to gasp for breath before diving back in, unable to resist._

 _Sephiroth had one hand tangled tightly in the spikes of Cloud's hair, the other trailing down Cloud's side and over his thighs in a touch that made him shiver with want. Cloud's arm wrapped tight around Sephiroth's shoulders, holding them tight together. But not so tight that Cloud couldn't sneak his other hand between them, touching where Sephiroth was hard against him._

 _"Good, Cloud," Sephiroth purred in approval._

 _Cloud smiled at Sephiroth before drawing them both back into another deep. delicious kiss. He stroked both of their erections against each other, feeling the way Sephiroth's breath caught as much as hearing it._

 _Sephiroth gripped Cloud's ass in retribution, pulling him even closer and grinding against him until they were both groaning into each other's mouths._

* * *

Cloud skidded back with the force of Sephiroth's strike, kicking up plumes of dust. His arms were starting to shake now, sweat dripping down the back of his neck. He was tiring. But he didn't mind; it felt so nice to have a decent work out, body thrumming with endorphins and adrenaline.

Even more satisfying was seeing that Sephiroth – powerful, gorgeous, untouchable Sephiroth – was tiring as well. He'd put enough exertion into the fight to warrant taking off his leather coat, fighting Cloud entirely shirtless now. And, fuck, that was a sight to see.

It was barely noticeable, but there was the slightest sheen of sweat on his forehead, his eyes narrowed as he focussed on movements that had come so easily in the beginning.

They could fight together for hours, but even as enhanced as they both were, they had their limits.

The Buster Sword caught Masamune's guard, and it was a much luck as anything that cause the strike to force an opening. Cloud dove for it.

It could end either way. No one could ever claim a true victory, but there would come a moment when the advantage shifted enough to actually be defined.

Cloud gripped Sephiroth's wrist and pinned it to the ledge of one the rocky outcrops they had been fighting on, knee on his hip to keep him down. It wouldn't keep him down for more than a second, of course, and he still had Masamune in hand. But they had to call an end to the match somewhere.

Cloud caught his breath for a few long seconds, then grinned as he stood up again.

"Well played, my Cloud," Sephiroth said, also rising to his feet. He brushed himself down and holstered Masamune. There was a smirk on his lips as he walked past Cloud, leaning in just slightly to whisper to him. "You will be mine next time."

A shiver ran through Cloud at that. Not the prospect of losing; their battles tended to be split close to even, and Cloud had been pinned by Sephiroth just as many times as he'd managed the feat in reverse. It was just the way Sephiroth said it… it sounded almost seductive. It was fucking seductive.

"Not if I take you first," Cloud tossed back. Double entendre absolutely intended.

Sephiroth laughed, the sound coming out low and suggestive. "Well, we'll see about that."

* * *

 _The bed rattled, knocking against the wall from the force of the two men rutting on it. Cloud's arms were braced on either side of Sephiroth, silver hair splayed around and over where his fists dug into the covers._

 _He let his head fall forward until his forehead touched Sephiroth's. So close, and Cloud could feel Sephiroth's harsh, panting breaths against his lips. Not that Cloud wasn't breathing just as heavily. Gaia. It was so tempting just to close those last few millimetres and–_

 _Sephiroth did it for him, pulling Cloud into a searing, desperate kiss._

 _His tongue was doing that thing that made Cloud's cock buck with how damn good it was, and there were strong, callused hands running all over his body. Sephiroth's touch was going to drive him insane._

 _"Se-sephiroth…!" Cloud moaned, utterly losing himself to all of it._

 _Sephiroth was so damn hot and tight around him, and he kept fucking_ smirking _and clenching down around him. Cloud didn't even know how he could last, but he kept fucking Sephiroth anyway, hard and fast and so goddamn good, because that was what they both wanted._

 _Even more satisfying was seeing Sephiroth – powerful, gorgeous, untouchable Sephiroth – starting to come undone. He was never_ loud _in bed, but there were the harsh, cut-off moans, the ragged breaths… the way he fucking groaned Cloud's name, drawing it out, purring it. The flush decorating his face, lips that were red and slick from kissing so much and so hard – and from where they'd been kissing Cloud's cock earlier as well. Sephiroth's piercing green eyes were lowered, half closed with pleasure but still watching Cloud's every move through his eyelashes._

 _Gaia, he was so fucking incredible._

 _But if Sephiroth was a hot mess, Cloud was worse off by far. His hair was in complete disarrayed, the pretty flush staining his skin all the face from his face down to his chest. He couldn't even focus any more, he just – he was inside Sephiroth, and every single thrust felt like heaven._

 _He was so close. They both were._

 _Cloud changed his angle and Sephiroth arched beneath him._

 _"Ahh," Sephiroth breathed, eyes rolling back a little. "Good, Cloud. More." The words were hissed between clenched teeth._

 _More. Fuck, yes. It didn't take much more before Cloud was falling, his hips jerking erratically as Sephiroth's ass swallowed his cock again and again. Cloud cried out something senseless – Sephiroth's name was in there somewhere – as he arched above Sephiroth and came hard._

 _Through the dizzying heights of his orgasm, Cloud just about managed to scrape together the coordination to reach down a hand between them. His fingers skittered against Sephiroth's, who had evidently already had the same idea._

 _It only took a few firm strokes of Sephiroth's cock before he was coming too, lips parted and eyes slammed shut as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Sephiroth breathed Cloud's name as he came, and it send a shiver down Cloud's spine to hear it. Sephiroth, calling out his name in bed. That was the sort of thing wet dreams were made of._

 _They ended up lying next to each other, tangled in the rather worse-for-wear sheets. Cloud took several long moments to catch his breath._

 _"That was so good. Fuck," he mumbled._

 _Sephiroth gave a low laugh of agreement._

 _"We should do it this way every time."_

 _"As enjoyable as that was, I would not count on it, my Cloud. You will be mine next time."_

 _Not if I take you first," Cloud grinned, pressing his smile against Sephiroth's lips._

 _Sephiroth's purred in response, low and suggestive. "Well, we'll see about that."_

* * *

Honestly, Cloud could never decide which he loved more, fighting Sephiroth or fucking him. But what did it matter, when he could have both anyway?


End file.
